Kiss Me at Midnight
by rayj829
Summary: Season 3 Chuck and Blair at The Empire's New Year's Eve bash


_AN: Just a little diddy I woke up with in my head the other day and thought it was fitting since New Year's has just passed. Takes place in season 3, at a New Year's Eve party hosted at The Empire Hotel. Enjoy! =D_

* * *

"Here, this reminded me of you," she simply stated as she walked up to him and slapped the small coin into his hand.

"A chocolate coin reminded you of me?" he questioned her skeptically with a raised eyebrow as he carefully inspected the piece. "Maybe gold perhaps, but a silver one?"

"Believe me, at _this_ party – the silver ones are rarer and harder to come by. It was like finding a diamond in the rough," she replied with a slight smile on her lips.

It had taken her nearly twenty minutes to put the candy display back together (or at least oversee it as Blair Waldorf would never be one to do the work of the help). She would never understand why one would bring young children to an adult soiree. It was while the pair of staff workers worked diligently to fix the mess the boy had made when Blair spied the silver coin amongst the many, many gold ones. The silver ones seemed to be a quite rare treat and she curiously wondered if the chocolate inside them tasted any differently.

"Thanks...?" Chuck spoke, not quite sure just what she was getting at as he flipped it around in his fingers. "So, uh... I asked Jennie Malfoy to spend the night with me tonight," he informed her a moment later, giving her the courtesy of knowing what his plans were for later.

"Oh? And you're telling me this exactly because why...?" she pressed him as she stood firmly in front of him.

"In case there's any reason you can think of that I shouldn't," he told her with a little smirk.

"Aside from the fact that she's a too small model that really needs to eat a cheeseburger once in awhile and clearly a desperate whore?"

"Yes well, she wouldn't be the first," he remarked as he stifled a laugh. "Any other reason you can think of?" he spoke once more, his voice deep and husky as he leaned in just slightly towards her.

"No, do what you want," she stated matter of factly with her nose in the air but not before finishing. "However I will never understand why a man would settle for... I don't know, french fries? When he could have caviar."

At the word "french fries" Chuck gave a small chuckle before recomposing himself.

"Yes, but you see Blair... sometimes... I'm not always sure if caviar is still on the menu," he spoke once more, his voice low and sultry as he ran a finger ever so delicately under her chin.

"Really?" Blair questioned with a scoff, unbelieving as she shook her face away from his hand. " _You_ are Chuck Bass. For _you_ , caviar is _always_ on the menu," she leaned in close enough, whispering seductively in his ear, allowing for her scent to flood his senses just briefly before an unwelcomed voice chimed in.

"Hello, Blair," the girl's voice spoke up, breaking the potentially heated moment between them. "Chuck, it's almost midnight and you know what they say about midnight – whomever you're with when the ball drops is who you'll be with for the rest of the year!" Jennie Malfoy announced with excitement.

"You don't say?" Chuck responded with a devilish grin as he feigned surprise, his eyes still fixated on Blair before him. He was just about to ask Blair if she was aware of that little fact when yet another unwanted guest approached them.

"Hey have either of you seen Serena?" Dan quickly asked them all. "It's almost midnight and well... you know what they say..."

"Yes, yes, so I've heard!" Blair snapped as she continued to glare at Chuck in front of her. She couldn't believe he was doing this.

Dan stood there for a moment, watching the tense yet silent interaction between Chuck and Blair. He would never understand how at one moment they could be passionately going at each other and the next be on the verge of murdering the other.

"10... 9... 8..." the crowd of party-goers began counting down along with the digital display projected on one of the screens in the banquet hall.

As Dan and Jennie Malfoy continued to stand there, Dan desperately looking around for Serena while Jennie stood by, hopeful, Blair's scowl turned into a devilish smirk of her own as an idea occurred to her. Titling her head just slightly towards Humphrey, she began to silently question the man before her.

 _Dare me to do it? Don't think I won't..._

"7... 6..."

"You wouldn't," Chuck flatly spoke, knowing exactly what was going through her mind.

"5... 4..."

"I wouldn't, would I?" She leered. Devilish look still in her eyes. "Would _you_?" she challenged him, pausing to let it sink in for him before turning towards Dan. "Hey, Humphrey..."

"Yeah, Blair?" Dan turned back towards them, still lost as to where Serena had gone.

"3... 2..."

With that, Chuck grinned a devilish grin as he turned ever so slightly towards the girl waiting eagerly next to him while with one hand Blair grabbed onto one of the lapels of the jacket Dan was wearing.

"1..."

As Chuck leaned down to give the girl what she wanted, Blair suddenly realized that she was going to lose.

Before his lips could meet those of the model he was suddenly jerked away, his lips mashed with those by another. As he quickly realized it was her, he allowed himself to relax in her arms now tangled around his neck as she pulled him to her, claiming him.

"Happy New Year, Blair," he quietly spoke with a smirk as their lips briefly parted.

"Happy New Year to you too, you stubborn ass," she spoke sharply with a slight smile as she gave him a playful slap on the chest with the back of her hand. His hands were now holding her to him around her waist, claiming her.

"Ahem," the same unwelcomed voice from earlier spoke up once more.

"Jenny, dear... you can go anytime now," Blair ordered with a wave of her hand, not even looking at the girl who was obviously disappointed, her eyes locked with those of the the man in front of her.

"It's Jennie actually and Chuck... what about-"

"Chuck already has other plans and they don't involve you, so shoo," Blair informed her as Chuck merely shook his head, trying not to laugh. He loved it when she turned into a possessive bitch. "C'mon, Chuck – let's go," she demanded as she grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him away towards the elevators. He simply gave an apologetic shrug to the girl still waiting, although really he wasn't sorry in the slightest. He had won this round and gotten what he wanted.

"Hey, what do you know, my keycard works again," Blair quipped sarcastically as the doors closed behind them after she swiped her card to the penthouse in the reader.

She thought back to earlier in the day when she had returned from shopping with Serena to learn that her card had been deactivated and the clerk at the front desk informed her that Mr. Bass himself had requested she not be given a new one. She was just fortunate enough (and him lucky enough) that she had left her dress for this evening at her mothers otherwise there really would have been hell to pay.

"What can I say? I hate waking up alone," he nonchalantly responded as they stood side by side in the car.

"Whatever, you knew I was meeting Serena early this morning!" she snapped at him as she watched the floor numbers digitally change while the elevator ascended the building.

"Were you really going to kiss Humphrey?" he questioned, changing the subject as he hung his head towards her beside him.

"Were you really going to kiss that peasant and bring her upstairs?" she questioned him in return, turning to face him as well, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"I think we both know the answer to that..." he lowly growled.

"Next time you decide to resurrect The Game you best inform me of it or I just might have a different answer for you... you know humiliating them is my favorite part!" she reminded him, annoyed that she missed out on one of the most important parts of playing said game.

"I thought the part after you humiliated them was your favorite part?" he wondered out loud.

Before he could receive a verbal answer from her though he felt lips on his, passionately bridging the gap between them, their bodies almost instantly intertwined with each others as the electricity between them was always undeniable. Chuck's arms wrapped around her, his hands hungrily roaming up and down the exposed flesh of her back as his lips found their way to their favorite spot – the nape of her neck, full on display as her hair had been done up for the night; Blair's arms were wrapped once more around his neck, her hands running all through his hair as one of her legs wound its way around him as well.

They didn't even hear the elevator signaling the announcement of their arrival, they were too wrapped up and absorbed in each other. All misdeeds from before forgotten. If what people said about kissing at midnight was true, there was no one else but each other that Chuck and Blair would want to be stuck with for the entire year, let alone forever.


End file.
